Sky Shorts
by Kaliade
Summary: Scenes that didn't make it into Sky That Accepts All
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don'w own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I am making no profit on this. Please enjoy.

Tsuna sat on the edge of her bed as she stared down her tutor. Reborn kept staring at her. Neither was going to be the one to look away first. Tsuna leaned forward on her knees, not breaking the gaze. Leon twitched from where he was sitting on Reborn's fedora. The atmosphere was tense. Sky Flame permeated the air and hung heavy between the two.

"Tsunami," the hitman said, breaking the silence.

"You really don't understand why I'm angry, do you?" She sighed and leaned back. Her head tilted upward, breaking the staring contest. She inhaled and pressed her fingers against her forehead. "No, really. Do you not understand why I am angry?"

"No, I don't. It would be far too difficult for you to get revenge on Iemitsu at this point. He's in Italy and unlikely to leave. Kin killing is also looked down on in the mafia, especially killing your father."

Tsuna snorted loudly. "You think it's any worse for the yakuza? Remember we are even more patriarchal than the mafia. I'm an oddity and keep my place only through the fear I put into the underworld after my ascension."

"Yet you won't back down on this." He frowned. "I still need to contact Nono about this. He can deal with Iemitsu just as well."

"And cause me to lose face among the other yakuza families. Sometimes I wonder if you're trying to make me lose all the connections I have here." She tilted her head down to look at him. "For all you've told me about the mafia, you haven't learned anything about the yakuza. Honor, especially family honor, is everything to us. My honor demands I take care of the bastard myself."

"Tsunami…"

"He is a rabid dog that I need to put down." She went quiet. "It's my responsibility both as his daughter and as a boss. If I can't take care of my own family's business, how can I run the Akatora?"

Her hands curled into fists at her side. She punched her mattress. "I still can't believe he did something like this."

"It does explain much." Reborn inhaled and reached up for Leon. The chameleon shifted into a phone. "I can't promise much, but I am willing to let you plead your case to Nono. He'll be making the ultimate decision. I haven't informed him of your yakuza connections yet and it is not safe to discuss those things over the phone."

Tsuna looked over at him with surprise in her eyes. "You understand now?"

"To a degree." He dialed in a number. "I understand enough to back you up to Nono."

"Pronto?" The voice was male and experienced. Even as far away as she was, Tsuna could feel the power behind the words. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Japanese, please, Vongola Nono. Your heir is listening."

"Ah, Reborn, and Tsunami! This is a surprise." The man's voice turned concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Information about Iemitsu has come to light," Reborn said as he met his student's eyes. She inhaled deeply.

"Oh. And it is this important? It is midnight here."

"Yes, it is," Tsuna said firmly. "Recently, Reborn witnessed my mother having an an episode I thought was just part of her mentality. She just goes blank, staring into space or automatically doing tasks without thinking or remembering doing them later. He called Trident Shamal to come see her."

"My dear," Tsuna winced at the name, "what happened?"

Reborn took over. "Shamal says Sawada Nana is suffering from Sky Infection."

The line went silent. "Explain, Reborn." The old man's voice was hard and dangerous. Every hair on the back of Tsuna's neck stood on end.

"According to Shamal, Iemitsu forced his will on his wife. It's embedded quite deeply, but distance from Iemitsu and exposure to Tsunami's Sky Flame has been breaking it."

Nono was silent. The silence stretched and made Tsuna nervous. "I will take care of this, Reborn."

"No, you won't. Sawada Iemitsu is mine to deal with." Tsuna blinked. She hadn't even realized she had spoken.

"You doubt I'd deal with this properly, Tsunami?"

"No. I don't doubt that, but it is my honor at stake. He's harmed my mother. As far as I can see, I am considered a child of rape." She inhaled deeply. "I need this closure."

"I see." She doubted he really did, but it was possible his Vongola intuition was telling him her words were true. "Reborn, can she do this?"

"Yes. It wouldn't be her first kill and she is truly enraged at Iemitsu's actions."

Nono fell silent once again. He sighed, the sound coming through clearly on the Leon-phone speaker. "I am willing to agree to this. This will give us time to train up a replacement, even if a temporary one. When will you do this, Tsunami?"

"When he comes home. I assume he will when I am ready to take my place in Italy." She smiled viciously. "If I am right about his personality, he will want to be there as I come off the plane as a showing of it being _his_ daughter who is taking over. A show of power, if you will."

"As good a plan as any," the mafia Don stated. "Reborn, I leave it to you to ensure she succeeds in this."

"Of course."

"Tsunami, I am sorry."

"Thank you."

"If there is anything I can do…"

"Thank you, but there is nothing you can do. This is all on me now."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll inform those that need to be informed about this. Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci," both replied, though Tsuna stumbled over the syllables. She wasn't that confident in her Italian yet. The phone clicked off. Tsuna felt the weight of the conversation fall on her shoulders. For good or bad, she now had to take care of her father the next time she saw him. Her eyes hardened. Hands curled into fists. Reborn watched his student. He felt pride at how his student had held herself during that conversation, but there was something that made him stop. He hoped his student didn't make him into a liar. It was one thing to say you would kill your father. It was another to actually do it.


	2. Dino Scene

AN: So here's a Dino bonding short. Takes place soon after Chapter 6 and before Chapter 7 of Sky That Accepts All. There is another short posted only of archiveofourown as it's a sex scene. Go there to read it.

* * *

Tsuna stared. How in the world? Don Cavallone, who insisted she call him Dino, was wrapped up in his own whip. He had been trying to show her some technique and ended up tied up by his own weapon. When Reborn had said the blond man was clumsy, he wasn't kidding.

"I'm ok," the mafia Don said as he tried to wriggle out of the bindings. Tsuna had to bite her lip and look away in an effort not to break down in laughter. Really, with the whip tying him up, she was s tempted to make a comment about him having a BDSM kink. Finally, after much wiggling, did he manage to get out of his bind.

"How is it you can be so deft with that one moment and then tying yourself up the next?" Tsuna asked as she got herself under control. "I've never seen anything quite like it."

Dino blushed, his pale complexion making the red stand out more. He scratched the back of his neck and looked away. "Ah, well..." His shoulders sagged. "I'm clumsy when my men aren't around."

"I know. Reborn told me, but I didn't think it was this bad. Seriously, what caused this? I know my clumsiness when I was a kid was from having my Flames sealed."

Dino still and stared at her. "Your Flames were sealed?"

"By Vongola Nono at the request of the Bastard, if what Reborn told me is correct. I was four. It really fucked me up." She frowned and let out a long breath through her nose. "It was wasn't until I was nine that I broke the seal and everything just seemed right again. Then my life just became crazy."

"Five years?" Dino gasped softly. One of his hands reached out and suddenly pulled the Vongola heiress to his side in a one-armed hug. Tsuna flailed for a second before calming. She looked up at him and raised a single brow. An explanation was needed.

"My Flames were seal for five months and they were hell. I can't imagine having them sealed for longer."

Tsuna hummed and pulled herself away from the Italian. He was way too close for comfort. "So sealing away Flames is common in the mafia?"

"No." Dino's voice was hard and his eyes darkened. "In my case it was necessary to learn control and was an attempt to sort out my clumsiness. It's very risky."

"I see." Tsuna frowned as she took in that information. Just one more strike against the bastard. She shook her head and perked up. "Why don't you try that thing with the whip again?"

Dino looked over at her and nodded. If his girl he was starting to see as a little sister wanted to drop the subject, he would. He flicked his wrist, loosening it and allowing the whip to uncoil. While he could cold whip, it was a bit more difficult and there wasn't a reason to do so at the moment. His arm rose, the whip lashed out, and then everything went wrong.

Somehow he tripped when he shifted his weight and started falling toward Tsuna. Her eyes went wide as she realized exactly what was happening but knew there wasn't anything she could do. As Dino's arm pinwheeled in an attempt to keep him upright, the whip began flying about. A second later and the blond man's body was on top of hers. Tsuna tried to wriggle out from under him but froze at the strained noise he made. Looking up she had to suppress a teasing smile at the bright flush that covered his face. Surreptitiously moving her leg, she could feel her knee bump against his crotch and saw his blush going deeper.

"Ah, sorry," he sauntered out and tried to pull himself up. Unfortunately, with all the flailing the whip had gotten tangled up in their bodies and they were loosely tried together.

That's how her boys found them and the reason why Tsuna had to keep Hayato from blowing the Cavallone Head up. She couldn't be sure why, but after their talk and the bonding they did Dino had asked her to call him Dino-nii. It was touching even though he probably meant it in a far different way than she was taking it. Yakuza bosses called each other brother, or sister in her case, only when they held an absolute trust and were basically promising to come to their pseudo-sibling's aid. Still, even if he didn't understand, she still appreciated it.


	3. Lambo Scene

AN: The events in this chapter are inspired by something that happened to me when I was younger. Takes place after Aftermath in Sky That Accepts All.

* * *

"Lambo, what were you thinking?" Tsuna stood in front of the teary child with one Haydn on her hip. Watching from a distance, he boys both cringed. The recognized that tone of voice. "You know you're not supposed to use the bazooka unless you are in danger."

"But Lambo-sama was!"

"Lambo…" she breathed out through her nose. "OK, so explain why you used the bazooka. Remember I'll be able to tell if you lie."

"Tsuna-nee," the boy whined but fell silent at the look she gave him. He looked down at the ground and peeked up at her from beneath his hair. "Lambo-sama was walking to the park."

"Which you shouldn't have done in the first place," Tsuna interrupted. "If you had wanted to go out, you should have called me. I'd have taken you or one of my people would have. There are those who would use you to get to me."

"Sorry, Tsuna-nee." The boy wilted under her gaze. She sighed and motioned for him to keep going. "Lambo-sama was walking to the park and then Lambo-sama was attacked by big black braids. They were trying to peck out Lambo-Sam's eyes!"

"And that's when you used the bazooka."

"No." Amazingly, the boy was telling the truth. "Lambo-sama used a grenade."

Tsuna groaned and ran a hand down her face. "Of course you did. The grenade sent you into the Irie household, didn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

"And then you used the bazooka because you panicked."

Lambo looked up at her with bright, teary eyes. "Lambo-sama was scared and hurt."

"Lambo," she groaned. "I hope your future self told the Irie family to keep quiet."

"Sorry, Tsuna-nee." The boy looked repentant.

"I'm still taking the bazooka. You can get it back in two weeks. Also, on dessert at dinner for the same amount of time."

"Tsuna-nee," he whined but bowed his head.

"No go to your room."

"Yes, Tsuna-nee."

Tsuna watched as the boy trudged up the stairs to his room. She heard the door open and could faintly hear Fuuta greet his pint sized roommate. Tsuna walked over to the couch and flopped onto it. Takeshi and Hayato stared at her. Both of them had faint blushes on their faces. She had looked so much like a stern mother when she was dealing with the Bovino child. Neither boy had expected that to be as attractive as it had been.

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Both boys coughed and looked away from her as their blushes grew darker. She smirked. She'd have to remember that reaction. It promised to be fun to use in the future once Hayato was more comfortable with affection and touch.


	4. Vindice Interlude

AN: Here is a short I did when I had an extra hour at work when I had nothing to do but watch the phones.

* * *

It was cold, not that Bermuda could feel it. He had ceased feeling anything other than his rage and hatred for the Man-in-the-Iron-Mask, as he was called by the current Arcobaleno, since the end of his generation's time as the Arcobaleno. He could tell it was cold, the frigid air seeping in through the cracks in the stone prison that was the Vendicare. Even in spring and summer, the air was cold as winter, an after effect of the use of Flame of Night. It made the atmosphere that much more unbearable for the prisoners and thus brought the tiniest bit of sadistic pleasure to the infant sized leader of the Vindice's non-beating heart.

"And why did you go looking into this again?" he asked one of the lower ranking members of the Vindice as he peered over the stacks of paperwork–actually investigative reports if one wanted to be technical–and glared. The Rokudo mess had been such a straightforward case until someone went digging.

"Request from the Akatora head."

Bermuda frowned and turned his glare on the papers. "And what did Rokudo do to get the attention of the yakuza, especially that group?"

"He tried to possess the Great Tiger."

Bermuda resisted the urge to rub at his eyes. "Right, the possession bullet. Damn Estraneo."

"Ah, about the Estraneo, sir," Bermuda looked up at his underling who winced at the glare. "Um, we think we finally figured out what happened to them."

"What?" Bermuda snapped.

"Rokudo killed them."

"Then add those charges onto his already long list."

"But he had legal right."

Bermuda stared blankly at his underling. "What?"

"Rokudo and the two males with him are Estraneo blood. The, um, eradication of the Estraneo by Rokudo is technically internal matters within the famiglia."

"And we can't hold him accountable for what amounts to a hostile takeover due to those two following him because of precedent." Bermuda sighed. This was worse than he thought. He frowned, the bandages over his mouth moving in such a way any Vendice could tell. "And the Serpiente Famiglia?"

"That we can get him on, but the Tiger brought up a very important bit of information." Bermuda was silent and motioned for his underling to go ahead. "Mental culpability."

"Usually doesn't apply to mafia law."

"Unless it comes from human experimentation with Flame tech."

Bermuda gave up and placed his head in his hands. "Estraneo was experimenting with Flames."

"And Flame tech." The underling nodded. "What little information we were able to find painted a very informative picture. They were trying to create an artificial Sky."

"Rokudo's mental state?"

"Unstable and hyper focused at best. From the report submitted to Vongola by the Sun Arcobaleno, he's focused on destroying the mafia and bringing the world into war. At best we can tell, Estraneo introduced massive amounts of Mist Flame, his primary type, and induced some sort of false death before bringing him out of it several times and then fortifying his body with what seems to be Sun and Cloud Flames. The plan was to keep introducing new Flames after nearly killing him in hopes to awaken those Flame types in him in such a way he would become a Sky." The underling stopped as he noticed the angry trembling of his boss. Had he been truly alive, the underling would have worried about Bermuda's blood pressure.

"And the Flame tech?"

"The possession bullet was modified a bit to allow for the user to possess more people and the weaponry of Joshima Ken, those teeth of his, are Flame tech. There were probably other, but Rokudo and his men were thorough in destroying that information when he took out the Estraneo leadership."

Bermuda grumbled under his breath as he reached for the papers on the very top of his stack. It was the summary of the investigation that the yakuza boss's request had caused. "I still want to know why Rokudo went after a yakuza boss. He seems more focused on the Italian mafia."

"Because the Great Tiger is the Vongola heiress."

Everything stopped. Bermuda looked up from the paper. "What?"

"The Great Tiger, Sawada Tsunami, is the daughter of CEDEF Head Sawada Iemitsu and a direct descendant of Giotto Vongola."

"That explains a bit." He looked over the paper again. "Lancia? So there was a survivor of the Serpiente."

"Possessed by Rokudo. He claims she freed him."

Bermuda nodded. "Sky Harmonization factor." He peered through the papers and stopped on the very last line. "When was this request made?"

"The one from the CEDEF? Yesterday."

"And why?"

"Because the Sun Arcobaleno's report states he thinks that Rokudo and the heiress have formed a Guardian Bond."

Bermuda's eyes narrowed. This would be tricky. Guardians of Skies had special rules placed around them and newly formed Guardian Bonds had to be nourished or it risked both Sky and element becoming mentally unbalanced. Not that Rokudo could become more mentally unstable. There was something there...his eyes widened. Hands flashed as he dug through the stacks of paperwork. The Arcobaleno's report was somewhere. There! His eyes roved over the words and he began to chuckle darkly.

"Sir?"

"They have no idea. Well done, Great Tiger," the infant sized man stated.

"Sir?"

"You read the Arcobaleno's report?" The underling nodded. "How did he refer to the tiger?"

The underling frowned as he thought back to the report. A moment later his eyes went wide as he understood what his boss was talking about. "He only called her Vongola Decima, never Great tiger. They don't know. She's..." He stopped in wonder.

Bermuda nodded smugly. "She's suborned* one of Vongola Nono's most powerful allies. I have a feeling that, when she takes over, we will be having a lot less policing to do."

The underling nodded. "The yakuza are more behaved than the mafia. If she can make Vongola and their allies like that..."

"We'll have more time to track him down." Bermuda grinned viciously under his bandages, a look mirrored by his subordinate. "I'm suddenly feeling a lot more gracious towards Rokudo. Put him in a water tank, but disable the usual precautions against Mist mind walking. If he's as intelligent as he seems, he'll find his way back to his Sky. Tell the CEDEF we can't release Rokudo due to his crimes, but that his underlings are available for parole."

* * *

*: Suborned means to incite secretly to do an unlawful or evil act. Basically this means Tsuna has taken Reborn's loyalty, at least from the Vindice's POV. Whether this is true or not, you'll have to see.


	5. Tsuna and Hibari

AN: Alternate title: How Tsuna convinced Hibari to come to Mafia Land and not fight her other Guardians. Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna took in a shaky breath as she stood across from Hibari. They had been sparring for at least an hour. Sweat rolled down her neck. Her shirt was plastered to her skin and left little imagination as to what she wore under it, namely her sports bra. Her arms ached and had bruises already forming along the outside edge of her arms. If she was lucky, they'd be faded by the time they left for Mafia Land. That was what this sparring session was about. Tsuna knew the Cloud was interested, but he had been pushing for a fight from her for weeks. The situation just gave him an excuse to demand one.

"So?" She relaxed her shoulders and dropped her arms as she stared at her Cloud Guardian/third boyfriend. He snorted but lowered his arms and tucked his tonfa away. Tsuna didn't step back when he stalked toward her. His hand lifted to her hair, his fingers running through the soft, sweat slick strands.

"Why is this so important to you, omnivore?"

She let out a soft sigh at the feeling of his nails lightly scratching at her scalp. "I just, Rokudo is only the beginning. Rumors are going to start spreading and fast. Then every low life and wanna be assassin wanting to make a name for themselves will be coming here after me. Everyone is going to get caught up in the chaos and I just…I want to make sure all of you are able to fight back and protect each other."

Hibari hummed and pulled her closer. "I'll bite them all to death."

"I need you to be able to work with the others." She frowned and leaned forward, her head resting on his chest. "The pack that works together takes down bigger prey."

"Herd of herbivores."

She smirked and pulled back to look him in the eye. "After what you saw them do to the Fuuma-kai, you're still calling them herbivores?"

Hibari huffed lightly and looked away. Tsuna chuckled and stepped out of his loose embrace. Her had reached up and brushed against his check. Subconsciously he leaned into her touch. His eyes slid shut. A smile, mischievous in nature, curled over her lips. Moving fast, she placed her free hand on his shoulder. Stepping closer to him, she tucked one leg behind his. His eyes opened as she shove him backward and jumped out of the way as he fell on his backside.

"Omnivore," he said in warning. Tsuna merely giggled at his disgruntled look. His eyes shot down to her own legs. She inhaled sharply but couldn't react fast enough to get out of reach. His legs kicked out and she hit the ground.

"Even now?" she asked from where she landed on her back. Her head tilted up. He smiled at her, a rare sight.

"Omnivore." He shook his head as he pulled himself up to his knees and leaned over her. "Tsuna."

"Please, Hibari, will you come and not start fights with the others?" she asked once again. Hibari looked down at her, his eyes meeting her. Tsuna felt her Flames reach for his, to comfort and soothe the agitation that came from being asked to crowd, to gather, to leave his territory. His pupils widened. She knew out of all her Guardians, Hibari was the most sensitive to her Flames. Reborn said it had to do with lineage. The fact he was related to such a strong Flame user like Fon and had been exposed to the Storm Arcobaleno's presence when young had made him sensitive to any Flame active around him. It was part of what made him such an efficient hunter within his territory. Most people used their Flames internally without realizing it. He could feel this latent energy and track it back to the source if he focused.

"I want to fight you, truly fight you. I want to see what you can do," he said as he pulled away. "Promise me that we'll really spar with you not holding back, and I'll come without complaints, omnivore."

She nodded and pushed herself up on her elbows. "After _I_ get a bit more training. Right now I'm having trouble dealing with having so much more power available. I'll need to learn how not to burn everything I touch when I use my gloves, too. You should see what I did to Rokudo's trident."

"Hn."

"Melted it, or at least softened the metal to the point it bent like putty in my hands."

A smile, wild and feral, grew on the prefect's face. That sounded promising. Tsuna groaned at the look.

"No, Hibari. Just no. Not until I can control it better. I don't want to kill you by accident. Then, well, I have a feeling you won't let me say no."

His only answer was a broader, more bloodthirsty grin. She groaned and flopped back on the ground. Well, at least he had agreed to come to Mafia Land. Mission accomplished. Oh, she knew this was going to end horribly.


	6. Rain Fight Interlude

So, this bit just didn't fit in the Rain Battle Chapter, but I thought it was kind of important. Takes place during the time the Rains are trying to escape their battleground without becoming fish food. Enjoy.

* * *

"No," Tsuna muttered as she stared down at the screen. Her feet began to move without her thinking. A second later she slammed into the Cervello woman who stepped in her way. Snarling, she brought her hand up and struck at the woman's solar plexus. The pink haired woman collapsed, gasping for air.

"You can't," the woman managed to wheeze out only to be greeted by the feeling of cold metal resting against her temple. Her eyes widened behind her mask as she looked up at the furious girl and the Smoking Bomb, who was holding the gun and not looking that happy either.

"You've already declared a victor in this fight. If you try to stop me from helping any of my people, I will end you and your entire family. I will hunt you down and destroy everything you have ever loved. Do not try to stop me, you pink haired bitch."

The Cervello shivered, her eyes wide enough the whites could be seen through the mask holes. Tsuna nodded in finality and continued on her way toward the building only to stop and look behind her in confusion.

"Are you coming?" she asked Xanxus.

The Varia Head snorted and shook his head. "Why should i bother with trash that is obviously not strong enough...?"  
He froze at the feeling rolling off the petite teen in front of him. He hadn't even seen her move. Her finger pressed into his sternum as she looked up at him with furious, glowing orange eyes. Her Flames roiled around them, her own Guardians' Flames mixed in and answering the call to arms. Heat flared around the two Skies as Xaxnus brought his Wrath Flames to bear. Tsuna blinked a few times, her glare broken, but didn't back down. Sure, his Flames felt off, wrong in a way that made her skin crawl and made her want to wrap him in warm blankets and give him hot chocolate, but she needed to focus.

"Are you really that poor of a Sky that you would let your own die because of your inaction?" she hissed out between clenched teeth. "Are you really that broken?"

Xanxus's eyes widened and his Flame manifested in his hand. Uncaring that attacking her could forfeit his right to the Rings, he struck out. She danced out of the way, coming to a stop a few feet away. His lips pulled back, his teeth bared. A growl rumbled in his chest.

Tsuna was not impressed.

"Tell me, Xaxnus di Vongola, are you a man or a rabid dog?" Her arms crossed. "Because from what I can see, you are the latter. Now I have my Rain to assist. Good night."

Lussuria cringed back from his boss's radiating ire as he watched the girl and her men running toward the building. His eyes drifted back to his boss, who stood there shaking. His fists, still alight with Wrath Flames, trembled. The Varia Leaders' chest expanded as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Bit by bit the atmosphere changed from the supercharged there-will-be-a-fight-that-shall-end-in-blood-and-death to a more docile I-am-so-pissed-right-now that was rather standard for the Varia's Leader.

"Boss?" Mammon asked as they eyed the perpetually angry assassin.

"Let's go," Xanxus ground out. "I am not letting a little shit like her show me up."

"Yes, boss," both the Varia Sun and Mist said as one as they fell in behind their Sky.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Not beta'd. Had a bit of inspiration and people have been asking for this scene.

* * *

"OK," Tsuna clapped her Haydn's together as the gathered yakuza got to their feet. "Now that that is taken care of for the moment, Asano-san, with your permission, I'd like to open the floor to a certain type of merchandise."

Asano, finally having given up his sanity, just sighed and waved for her to continue. He knew what she was putting up for sale. Everyone who had been in the room when she gave Matsushita-san that envelope. He eyed a few of his own men who perked up like dogs begging for treats. The more intone the looks, the better the swordsman. The yakuza BIOS shut his eyes and internally begged for patience.

"Rumiko, Ikeda, go get the merchandise." Tsuna's grin stretched further across her face as she spoke to the crowd. "Now, I know there have been rumors bout what happened recently with my ascension to the Vongola heiress. I can confirm that yes, my people and I faced the Varia's leaders. We won, obviously as we're still alive. As several of you are aware, there is a certain swordsman who is one of the commanders of the —"

"Got it," Rumiko chirped as she dropped a large briefcase on the ground beside her boss. Ikeda, following after her and laden down with another briefcase, shook his head at his partner's exuberance.

"Well, in short, I've got Sword Emperor pics, film and, up for auction…" She opened up the briefcase Idea held out to her. Her fingers ran over the locks, putting the correct combination. The locks snapped out with a click. Ikeda pulled the lid up and held it for her inspection. She pulled out two glass vials. Twisted silver strands caught the light while a deep red that bordered on black. Mammon had given it to her before she left and demanded she bring a premium price in for it.

"I have in my hands a vial containing several strands of the Sword Emperor's hair— thank you Takeshi for managing to cut it off him during your spar last week— and a vial of his blood given by his own teammate." Tsuna grinned as silence settled over the gathered horde. Her lips slowly pulled up into a toothy smirk as she waved the vials in the air and several yakuza eyes followed the movements like cats staring at a mouse toy.

"The bidding for the hairs starts at 55,000 yen (roughly $500 USD) each and the blood at 150,000 (roughly $1300 USD)."

The crowd surged.

* * *

Namimori, relatively peaceful Namimori. Tsuna lounged in the limo as she watched the buildings pass by until they came to a stop in an underground garage. She stepped out, her hands holding a briefcase that seemed to be straining to stay closed. She grinned.

"Tsuna-hime," Takeshi whined as he draped himself over hers shoulders for a second before pulling back and winking at her. "I'm going to find Hayato."

"Have fun," Tsuna waved him off. "I've got to go give Mammon their cut before I can do anything fun like that. Plus, paperwork."

Takeshi grinned and bounced off, a spring in his step as he sought out the third part of their trio. A wicked, salacious light glowed in his eyes. He had missed the Italian.

"Mochida, Ryohei," she turned to the other two teens coming out of the limo. "Go see your siblings."

"Yes, Tsuna-hime," both said as they got their feet under them.

"Ara, where's my money, brat?" Mammon's voice echoed in the underground parking area. They floated up on a Misty platform. Xanxus and Squalo followed behind the miser. Neither of the Italians looked upset or angry, so she wondered why they both were present.

"In here," Tsuna held up the briefcase. An unholy light shone in the miser's eyes at the sight of the hinges straining.

"You're money?" Xanxus murmured as he eyed Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "There something wrong? I wasn't expecting you to be here when I got back."

"It's a matter of respect," Squalo explained, his loud voice making everyone's ears hurt as it reverberated.

"A mafia thing?" she asked with a slight exasperated lift of the lips as she handed the briefcase over to the floating miser. "The blood went really well, but we'll want to be sparse with that. Supply and demand and all that. Takeshi nearly got into three fights once they found out how we harvested the hairs."

"You yakuza are insane," Mammon muttered as they opened the briefcase and ran their hands over the bundles of yen. They giggled.

"Hairs?" Xanxus asked before his eyes went wide. He glanced over at his second before breaking out into loud, raucous laughter. "I had forgotten about that, trash."

"I am a normal person," Tsuna shot back with a roll of her eyes. "Just because some of my fellow yakuza are a bit fannish, isn't mean I am as crazy as they are."

"Boss," Yuusuke interrupted, "you fan the flames to make a profit."

"That's capitalism," Mammon snapped as they lifted several bundles out of the briefcase and eyed the girl. "This is all my share, correct? You've already taken out your agreed part?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Voi, what the hell are you all talking about?!" Squalo's shriek made everyone cover their ears. Mammon sent a glare at the long haired swordsman. He winced and shut his mouth.

"Well, Squalo-san," Tsuna practically purred as she walked over to the man and draped an arm over his shoulders. She pulled him close to her side, an action that kept his sword arm firmly pressed down and in a position it would be hard to strike her with. "Let's just say that swordsmanship is still an appreciated art here in Japan, and other Asian countries, and you, as the holder of the title Sword Emperor, have a rather large fan base."

Squalo froze, his eyes going wide. He turned to look at Mammon and then his Sky. A shiver ran down the swordsman's spine. His mouth opened and closed several time before he took a deep breath. An indigo ribbon wrapped around his mouth before he could shout again.

"Don't," Mammon growled. Xanxus continued to break down into insane sounding, highly amused cackles as he watched the show. Every so often, he'd take a swig from a liquor bottle he had brought with him.

"Yeah, some of your fans are a little Otaku-ish," Tsuna patted his back. "At least that means their willing to pay premium for pictures and film, not to mention hair and that blood sample."

"How much did that end up going for?" Mammon asked as Squalo stared blankly at the yakuza boss.

"3,327,780 yen (roughly $30,000 USD)."

Squalo went white. Xanxus collapsed in mad laughter.

3


End file.
